Wait and Promise
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: Fang berjanji untuk menemui BoBoiBoy ditempat dan waktu yang sama. Namun ketika ia pergi ke tempat itu sebuah kecelakaan menimpanya. Fang kehilangan ingatannya, sementara BoBoiBoy masih tetap menunggunya. Akankah Fang menepati janjinya? bad summary, shonen-ai, silahkan dibaca...


"Fang, sini sini." Teriak seorang anak kecil bertopi terbalik yang berlari dihamparan rumput dengan ceria. Hamparan rumput berbunga dandelion nan indah menjadi pemandangan mereka.

"Jangan jauh jauh BoBoiBoy." Ucap anak bersurai ungu yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan. Suasana sore hari yang cukup panas tak menyurutkan semangat bocah bertopi itu. Ia masih berlari-lari dengan senang disana. Masih terus memetiki dandelion dan meniupinya agar kelopaknya beterbangan diudara. Dandelion-dandelion berterbangan tertiup angin menambah indahnya pemandangan di padang rumput kecil itu. Fang dan BoBoiBoy sedang berada di padang rumput kecil didekat hutan.

Mentari semakin menyembunyikan sinarnya, tanda bahwa permainan mereka harus berakhir.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk diatas batu besar sembari melihat sinar orange matahari. Fang masih terfokus pada sang mentari. Ia masih menikmati waktunya bersama BoBoiBoy, namun ia tahu waktu harus berlalu dan ia harus pergi sekarang. Bisa dibilang BoBoiBoy adalah teman pertamanya dan ialah orang yang ia sayangi sekarang.

"Fang, besok kemarilah lagi." Ucap BoBoiBoy dengan senyum ceria.

"Hmm.." gumam Fang tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang mentari.

"Jangan 'Hmm..' saja." Ucap BoBoiBoy cemberut. Mendengar perkataan BoBoiBoy, Fang mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mendapati anak berumur 6 tahun disampingnya itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kamu sudah tembem, jangan menggembungkan pipimu seperti itu. Jadi kayak bakpau lhoo..." Goda Fang sembari mencubit pipi BoBoiBoy gemas.

"Jangan dicubit sakit." Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari mengelus pipinya yang di tarik Fang tadi.

"Hahahaha..."

"Jangan tertawa, Fang. Janji ya besok kamu kesini lagi. Aku akan menunggumu di batu ini juga." Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Fang yang melihat itu tersenyum dan menutkan jarinya di jari BoBoiBoy.

"Janji."

"Ah... aku punya 2 gelang. Tadi ayah memberikan ini padaku. Kamu ambil satu ya!" ucap BoBoiBoy sembari tersenyum lebar.

BoBoiBoy mengambil 2 buah gelang dari manik berwarna hitam yang berukuran cukup besar. BoBoiBoy menarik tangan Fang dan memakaikannya padanya. Selesai memakaikannya BoBoBoy kembali tersenyum lebar kearah Fang.

"Aku akan memakainya terus." Gumam Fang pelan sembari mengangkat tangannya kearah langit berdegradasi orange.

"Ingat ya, Fang. Aku akan menunggumu disini besok. Janji yaa...!" teriak BoBoiBoy sembari berlari menjauhi Fang untuk pulang.

Fang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku BoBoiBoy yang kekanakan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah sebaliknya dari BoBoiBoy.

"Aku janji."

.

Skip time

Hari telah berganti, dengan riang BoBoiBoy pergi ke padang rumput tempatnya dan Fangberjanji untuk bertemu. Langkah kaki mungilnya yang sedikit melompat kecil dengan senyum yang terus merekah di wajahnya. Hari masih cukup sore ketika ia memutuskan pergi ke tempat itu. Sesampainya disana ia masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Fang. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu batu ditaman itu. Sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, BoBoiBoy dengan sabar menunggu Fang.

Ditempat lain, Fang berlari karena ia sudah kesorean. Ia masih berlari dengan hati yang sedikit berbunga karena ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan malaikat kecilnya. Senyum tipis yang langka menghiasi bibirnya. Ia terus berlari melewati pinggir jalan raya, tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil mengarah yang pengendaranya mabuk mengarah langsung padanya.

Tinnnn... Tinnn...

Mendengar bunyi klakson Fang membalikkan badannya dan mendapati mobil yang mengarah padanya. Matanya hanya bisa terbelalak karena ia tak bisa menghindar dari mobil itu. Dan yang ia rasakan setelahnya ia adalah sebuah benturan yang cukup keras mengenai tubuh mungilnya.

OooooO

 **Declaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Monsta. Dan fic ini hasil karya saya. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita.**

 **Warning : abal, gaje, OOC, Aneh, shounen-ai, diusahakan nggak typo (meski banyak yang nyatol typonya), dan kesalahan lain yang bila dijabarkan jadi buku super tebel.**

 **Selamat membaca**

OooooO

"Fang... kau melupakanku?" suara itu kembali. Suara yang sangat Familiar bagi Fang. Ia membalikkan badannya, ia bisa melihatnya kembali. Dibawah cahaya yang menyilaukan, samar-samar ia melihat seorah pemuda bertopi. Tapi siapa? Fang mengangkat tangannya mencoba untuk menggapai bayangan itu. Namun ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bayangan itu, sebuah cahaya menerpanya dan membuatnya tak bisa melihat lagi.

"Hei kau sia-" teriak Fang memanggilinya.

"Kau melupakan ku, Fang."

Fang membuka matanya. Yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah tempat dengan cahaya putih lagi, melainkan sebuah ruangan kamar yang cukup berantakan miliknya. Tangannya mengarah keatas hendak menggapai sesuatu. Hingga ia menurunkannya dan memilih untuk mendudukkan diri.

"Mimpi itu kembali lagi." Gumamnya pelan.

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak ia mengalami kecelakaan dan mengalami amnesia. Sekarang ia menjadi seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang tampan dan mempesona. Sejak ia mengalami amnesia ia selalu mengalami mimpi yang aneh. Namun mimpi itu sudah hilang sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, tapi anehnya hari ini mimpi itu kembali lagi.

"Huhh... jam berapa sekarang?" ucap fang sembari menggunkaan kacamatanya. Ia mengambil jam yang ada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hah? Jam enam lebih lima belas?!" ucap Fang sembari segera beranjak untuk mandi. Ia bersekolah di SMA pulau rintis sekarang.

Saat ini ia berjalan kesekolah dengan malas seperti biasa. Memang sejak kecelakaan dulu ia merasa ada yang kurang dari dirinya, seperti ahh... entahlah sudah sejak dulu ia mencoba untuk mengingatnya. Namun sampai ia dinyatakan telah sembuh dan kembali mengingat segalanya, ia masih belum bisa mengingat hal itu. Tapi entah mengapa hal itu masih mengganggunya bahkan sampai sekarang. Ia tak ingin memikirkannya namun itu masih terus mengganggunya.

Kembali ia menatap langit dari jendela kelas itu. Entah mengapa ia lebih suka melihat langit, ia merasa dapat meredakan rindunya pada sesuatu ketika ia melihat langit. Tapi seperti kenagannya yang hilang, ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rindukan.

"Hai.. Fang." Ucap gadis didepanku. Aku hanya memandangnya datar sesaat dan kembali menatap langit. Merasa dicueki Yaya kembali menuju bangkunya.

Fang merupakan pemuda yang dikenal anti sosial di kelasya, namun meski begitu Fang memiliki penggemar yang cukup banyak disekolahnya.

Seluruh mata pelajaran ia lewati dengan mudah, bahkan hari ini ada ulangan matematika dadakan yang bisa ia kerjakan dengan mudah. Meski Fang merupakan seorang lelaki, Fang tergolong orang yang pintar. Terbukti dengan prestasinya yang menduduki peringkat ketiga kelas.

Bel sekolah kembali berbunyi. Fang yang mendengar itu segera mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pulang. Ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi Fang. Melihat orang-orang berjalan secara berkelompok ataupun berdua selalu menjadi pemandangannya saat berada disekolah. Berbeda dengannya yang selalu berjalan sendirian bahkan tak ada yang menyambutnya ketika ia sampai di rumah.

"Aku pulang." Tak ada sahutan tentu saja. Apa ang dipikirkan Fang hingga ia bilang 'aku pulang' dirumahnya yang kosong?

Ia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya dirak. Seperti biasa rumahnya kosong karena ayah dan ibunya berada di luar kota. Kadang Fang bingung mereka senang sekali bekerja bahkan melupakan dirinya dirumah.

"Ck... lebih baik aku segera mencarinya di gudang." Ucap nya pelan. Ia berjalan ke gudang karena ia ingin mengambil buku.

Sampai di gudang ia segera mencari buku itu. Ia membuka setiap almari mencari buku tua itu.

"Ketemu." Ucapnya pelan saat ia melihat buku berwarna merah di almari bagian atas. Namun ketika mengambil buku itu, ikut terjatuh sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat yang tampak usang.

"Huh?"

Fang memungut kotak kecil itu. ia membukanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat sebuah gelang berwarna hitam yang terasa familiar baginya. Perlahan ia mengangkat gelang itu. Berbagai ingatan mulai jelas dibenaknya. Bagai sebuah imajinasi, ia bisa mendengar suara dari cinta masa kecilnya.

'Hahha.. Fang. Kesini.'

'Jangan dicubit, sakit.'

'Janji ya.'

"Janji?" gumamnya pelan. Ia ingat sekarang. Apa yang membuatnya mengalami hilang ingatan. Itu ketika ia ingin memenuhi janjinya pada cinta kecilnya. Ia tahu sekarang, kenangan apa yang hilang dari ingatannya. Sekarang semua misteri tentang mimpi yang menderanya selama ini telah terungkp. Dan semua itu adalah BoBoiBoy.

Langsung saja Fang membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari. Mungkin ia bodoh karena ia berfikir ia masih menunggunya, tapi ia ingin memenuhi janjinya. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Ketika ia melewati jalan dimana ia tertabrak dulu. Ia terus berlari melewati hutan yang masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Hingga sampailah ia di tempat dimana ia berjanji akan menemuinya.

"BoBoiBoy... ternyata benar. Apa yang kuharapkan? Sudah 10 tahun berlalu." Ucap Fang menatap nanar batu besar dihadapannya. Seluruh ingatannya telah kembali, ia ingat bahwa dibatu ini lah ia duduk dan dibatu inilah BoBoiBoy dan Fang mengikat janji untuk bertemu. Fang menatap gelangnya dan memakaikannya ditangannya. Kemudian ia berbalik memilih untuk pulang.

"Fang... akhirnya kau datang."

'Suara itu? Mungkinkah?' pikir Fang tak percaya. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sang malaikat berdiri didepannya. Sungguh ia tak berubah, BoBoiBoy masih menggunakan jaket dan topi orange seperti 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Bo... BoiBoy?" ucap Fang tak percaya.

"Faaaaaang..." teriak BoBoiBoy dan segera berlari kedalam pelukan Fang. Fang menerima pelukan itu dengan senang hati. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya, entah sudah berapa lama ia tak tersenyum seperti itu.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu." Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf aku mengingkari janjiku, BoBoiBoy." Ucap Fang sembari memeluk erat BoBoiBoy.

"Hmm... tak apa. Kau tak mengingkari janjimu kok. Kau datang kemari kok." Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari membenamkan wajahnya kedalam pelukan Fang.

"Kau masih manja seperti dulu, ya? Kau seperti perempuan saja." Ucap Fang lembut sembari mengelus surai BoBoiBoy penuh kasih sayang.

BoBoiBoy mengangkat kepalanya dari Fang. Fang bisa melihat sang malaikat menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku laki laki, Fang." Ucap BoBoiBoy kesal.

"Iya iya.. my price..." ucap Fang sebari tersenyum. BoBoiBoy kembali tersenyum cerah mendengar ucapan Fang.

"Cess.." lanjut Fang dengan seringai jahil.

"FAAAAANGGGG... AKU LAKI-LAKIII.." teriak BoBoiBoy kesal.

Reflek Fang menutup telinganya ketika BoBoiBoy berteriak. BoBoiBoy menggembungkan pipinya lagi, dan berlari menjauhi Fang.

"Hey... BoBoiBoy kamu mau kemana?" teriak Fang ketika melihat BoBoiBoy berlari.

BoBoiBoy membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum ceria kearah Fang.

"Faaaang... kemarilah... lihat dandelionnya bermekaran." Teriak BoBoiBoy ceria. Fang yang melihat hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sang malaikat. Entah mengapa ia merasa BoBoiBoy bersinar sangat terang sekarang, benar-benar seperti malaikat.

"Kau itu." Ucap Fang.

"Hehhe... kemarilah." Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari memetiki bunga. Ia meniup bunga itu, dan membuat kelopak bunganya beterbangan. Angin bertiup kencang dan menerbangkan puluhan kelopak dandelion disana. Fang merebahkan diri diatas padang rumput, menatap langit biru yang sudah cukup sore, waktu yang persis sama seperti saat ia bertemu dengan BoBoiBoy dulu.

BoBoiBoy duduk disamping Fang dan terus meniup bunga-bunga dandelion disekitarnya.

"Aku merindukan suasana ini." Ucap BoBoiBoy lirih.

"Hmm.." gumam Fang masih terus menatap langit yang menjelang sore.

Fang dan BoBoiBoy masih terus bermain dan tertawa. Fang sudah lama sekali tidak tertawa selepas ini. Jika diingat-ingat sejak dia mengalami amnesia, ia menjadi orang yang anti sosial. Dan sekarang dia bisa tertawa lepas, itu semua berkat cinta pertamanya, BoBoiBoy.

"Fang, kau tahu. Sudah lama sekali ya?" ucap BoBoiBoy lirih.

Fang masih menatap langit yang berubah senja. Degradasi orange kembali mewarnai gambaran langit. Fang masih ingat, bahwa saat inilah waktu perpisahan mereka dahulu.

"Nanti saja kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu. Tuan putri." Goda Fang sembari menyeringai. Namun diluar dugaan BoBoiBoy hanya menatap Fang dengan lembut.

Fang yang melihat itu mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap BoBoiBoy heran. Ia merasa, ia akan kehilangan BoBoiBoy, lagi.

"BoBoiBoy, ada apa?" tanya Fang heran.

BoBoiBoy menggerakkan tubuhnya memeluk Fang. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya kedada Fang.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu Fang." Ucap BoBoiBoy lembut.

"Kita akan bertemu BoBoiBoy. Dan kita akan kembali bertemu selamanya. Karena kita akan selalu bersama." Ucap Fang sembari mengelus rambut BoBoiBoy lembut.

Hembusan angin menerbakan kelopak dandelion disekitar mereka. Mereka tetap saling melepas rindu, tak mengindahkan langit yang semakin gelap. Air mata BoBoiBoy terjatuh dari kedua hazelnya yang menawan.

"Tidak, Fang. Aku harus pulang." Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari melepas pelukannya. Matanya menatap Fang sendu. Manik hasel itu menatap manik onix menawan milik Fang. Fang bisa melihat kesedihan disana. Namun dia juga bisa melihat sebuah kebahagiaan.

"Pulang? Dimana rumahmu? Bagaimana kalau aku ikut kerumahmu." Ucap Fang.

"Rumahku jauh diatas sana Fang. Tapi aku masih belum tahu. Aku harap aku bisa kesana." Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari menunjuk arah datangnya cahaya orange matahari.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fang bingung.

BoBoiBoy menarik tangan Fang dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau masih menggunakannya Fang? Aku senang sekali. Lihat aku juga menggunakannya." Ucap BoBoiBoy sembari menunjukkan gelang yang ada dipergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tahu. Aku sudah lama menunggumu. Aku menunggumu selalu ..." ucap BoBoiBoy sembari memeluk Fang erat.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, BoBoiBoy." Ucap Fang. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Jangan sedih Fang. Tapi ..." BoBoiBoy tak dapat melanjukan ucapannya. Fang dapat melihat kesedihan dimaa itu. Perlahan ia mendekatkan dirinya dan memegang erat tangan BoBoiBoy. Ia mencium kening BoBoiBoy dan memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan tubuh BoBoiBoy menjadi transparant. Fang masih terus mencium kening BoBoiBoy. Tubuh BoBoiBoy semakin menghilang. Fang membuka matanya bertepatan dengan BoBoiBoy yang hampir menghilang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu ... Selalu." Ucap BoBoiBoy bertepatan dengan hilangnya ia bersama cahaya senja sang mentari.

Perlahan Fang membuka tangannya. Ia menatap gelang BoBoiBoy yang terjatuh ditangannya. Satu satunya kenangan yang dimilikinya dengan BoBoiBoy.

Peri kecilnya telah pergi. Sekarang ia bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana dia bermain dengan BoBoiBoy dulu. Kenangan akan dua orang anak kecil yang berlarian di padang ini. Dan menautkan cinta mereka bahkan sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

End

Omake:

Setelah ia mengingat semua kenangannya dengan BoBoiBoy, ia mencari tahu tentang cinta pertamanya. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada malaikatnya. Sejak BoBoiBoy bertemu dengannya, BoBoiBoy selalu kembali ke taman itu. Ia akan menunggunya sampai waktu senja. BoBoiBoy adalah seorang yatim piatu. Kata mereka, BoBoiBoy pernah bercerita seseorang menjadi malaikatnya. Namun tak ada yang tahu siapa malaikatnya itu. BoBoiBoy selalu berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu sang malaikat yang pernah berjanji padanya. Hingga ia terkena sebuah penyakit diusianya yang ke lima belas. Ia tak pernah mau berada dirumah atau di rumah sakit ketika akan senja. Ia selalu bilang, tak mau membuat malaikatnya menunggu, disana. Air mata Fang kembali mengalir ketika ia mendengarnya. BoBoiBoy selalu menunggunya ditempat itu selama 9 tahun, dan ia bahkan sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

Saat ini ia berdiri dimakam malaikat kecilnya. Sama seperti saat ia pertama bertemu dan terakhir kalinya, langit menunjukkan warna orangenya. Ia masih ingat BoBoiBoy ingin tinggal di langit orange itu.

Fang tersenyum kecil, ketika mengingat bagaimana tingkah BoBoiBoy. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan mengelus nisan BoBoiBoy seperti ia mengelus surai hita BoBoiBoy.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi diatas sana. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Fang lirih sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari makam itu.

End

 **Hai ... hai ... hai ...**

 **Saya ini bikin cerita apa sih ... nggak jadi... gyaaa... pengen bikin yang lebih romance lagi. Tapi kenapa saya nggak bisa... hiks...**

 **Maaf GaJe sangat.. feelnya beneran nggak kerasa... hiks... gomen... hiks... pengennya bikin lebih sedih dan romance tapi Cuma ini jadinya... semoga ide yang satu lagi beneran bisa jadi... hohoho..**

 **Yey... yey...yey... selesai...**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca dan review please...**


End file.
